Ares (Wonder Woman)
Ares was the God of War and sworn enemy of the Amazons, namely Hippolyta and her daughter, Wonder Woman. Biography ''Wonder Woman Ares, Son of Zeus and the God of War, was once the lover of Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons, until he betrayed her and her Amazon sisters and enslaved them for decades. During their union, Ares and Hippolyta conceived (forcibly or otherwise) a child, Thrax, whom Ares personally raised as a ruthless warrior. As the Amazons rebelled, Ares eventually waged war against them in a bid for total control. During an epic battle on Themiscrya, the Amazons fought against Ares' minions while Ares himself was engaged in a battle against Hippolyta. In the conclusion of the fight, Hippolyta wanted to rid herself of the "curse" Ares placed upon her by executing Thrax, who was also involved in the war in Themiscrya in favor of his father. Ares attempted to save his son from Hippolyta's wrath, but Hippolyta killed Thrax with a swift gesture of her sword, beheading Thrax. Ares himself was eventually defeated and faced the same fate as his son, until Zeus intervened and demanded that Hippolyta spared his son's life. Despite Hippolyta's protest, Hera declared that Zeus' wishes must be acknowledged and Ares was spared. As punishment for his crimes, Ares was bound in shackles by Hera and Zeus that prevents him from drawing the energies of war itself, rendering him mortal, and the shackles can only be removed by a god. Ares was forced to live his life in prison on the island. After centuries of confinement, Ares would escape with the help of an Amazon he would turn, Persephone, and go on a quest to free himself of the shackles by visiting Hades, the Ruler of the Underworld. After escaping Themiscrya, Ares reunited with his forces and made preparations to arrive in the Underworld to see Hades. He was also aware that Hippolyta's daughter, Princess Diana, was chosen to track him down and defeat him, and sent one of his minions to kill her, which ended in failure. The princess eventually caught up with Ares with the aide of a mortal man named Steven Trevor. The two had attempted to stop Ares from reaching the Underworld, but was overwhelmed by Ares' minions and was forced to retreat. Ares was able to enter the Underworld while accompanied by Persephone. Ares ultimately met his uncle Hades in his Throne Room and during their negotiations, Ares successfully tempted Hades with the offer of possessing near endless souls of mankind, whom Ares himself planned to wage war against along with the Amazons upon his return to power. However, Ares was shocked to discover that the soul of his son, Thrax, now serves Hades in the Underworld. Despite this development, Hades had agreed to release his nephew from his shackles and did so immediately. Once free of the shackles, Ares resumed his war against the Amazons and mankind. As he united his army to prepare for their assault, he was confronted by Princess Diana. Moments later, the Amazons had also joined the battle lead by Hippolyta. While his minions fought against the Amazons, Ares fought against Princess Diana. During the battle, Ares fed off the energies of war from mankind, and became more powerful. He dominated Princess Diana in battle, coming close to killing her and her Amazon sisters. However, Diana was able to turn the tide of the battle with the use her impenetrable Lasso, rendering the war god helpless. In the decisive outcome of the battle, despite pleas for Zeus' help, Ares suffered the same fate as Thrax and was beheaded by Princess Diana. Like Thrax, Ares' soul had traversed to the Underworld, where he is now forced to serve his uncle Hades. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Greek God Physiology:' Ares was the son of Zeus, therefore he was powerful by human standards. **'Superhuman Strength:' Ares has incredible amounts of strength, but it increases the more necrotic energies he absorbs. **'Superhuman Durability:' Ares was extremely durable. This increases with the more Necrotic energy he absorbs. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Greek Gods have superhuman muscle stature and therefore has a lower fatigue rate. **'Immortality:' Greek Gods are impervious to a natural death. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' The Greek God's can heal at a superhuman rate, but cannot regenerate from decapitation. *'War Manipulation:' This power comes naturally due to his status as the God of War. *'Necromancy:' Ares had control over necromancy and energies related to the dead. **'Reanimation:' Ares was able to reanimate deceased Amazonian into his solders. **'Necrotic Empowerment:' Ares absorbs necrotic energies which increase his power and size. Abilities *'Manipulation:' Ares was able to manipulate an Amazonian into releasing him by using her needs for a man and a family into his advantage. *'Master Martial Artist:' Ares was a highly martial artist. *'Master Swordsman:' Ares was a highly skilled swordsman. Relationships *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman - Enemy and killer. *Hippolyta - Former lover turned enemy. *Thrax - Son; deceased. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (1 film) **Wonder Woman'' - Alfred Molina Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Wonder Woman'' To be added See Also *Ares Category:Wonder Woman Characters Category:Wonder Woman (2009) Characters Category:Villains Category:Warriors Category:Rulers Category:Gods Category:Wonder Woman (2009) Deceased Category:Fathers Category:Brothers Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing factors